Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle
Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫, Doragon Bōru: Majin-Jō No Nemuri Hime) is the 2nd Dragon Ball movie. Originally released in Japan on July 18, 1987, between episodes 70 and 71. As with the last movie, it features mostly new animation, but does tend to reuse bits and pieces from various episodes of the television series. This movie marks the very first appearance of FUNimation's new cast of voice actors even before the Ginyu Saga had been broadcast on TV or released to VHS however, Stephanie Nadolny (Goku), Tiffany Vollmer (Bulma), Meridith McCoy (Launch), or Brice Armstrong (Narrator) were not yet cast, and different actors were used. This is part of Funimations Dragon Ball Movie Box. Summary Twelve year old Goku seeks out Master Roshi to ask to be accepted as a student just before Krillin, a monk from a far off village, arrives for the same reason (and uses a porno magazine as a bribe). Master Roshi sends them on a quest far to the west, where "five mountains stand, called the 'Devil's Hand'." In a castle there, there lies the legendary, and beautiful, "Sleeping Princess." Whoever brings back the Sleeping Princess will become the old pervert's student. The two boys set out, and Krillin uses all the standard tricks to trip Goku up. A little later, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar -- who are on summer vacation -- arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Master Roshi says that the two boys have gone far to the east for training, so the friends fly in Bulma's Capsule jet to the Devil's Hand. When they near the castle, the jet is attacked by demons, and Bulma is taken to the castle. The owner of the castle, Lucifer, pretends to treat her as a guest, until it becomes time to awaken the Sleeping Princess. In the meantime, Goku and Krillin fight monsters, and they drop in on Bulma just before the Butler can drain Bulma of her blood through a giant syringe (Bulma's blood is to be used to toast the awakening of the Sleeping Princess). Then, Launch (in her evil, blonde state) arrives to steal the Sleeping Princess -- which is really a giant jewel. Everyone is captured and encased in a wall of rock. It is the night of a full moon, and the moonlight is used to power the jewel. The moonlight also turns Goku into a Great Ape, and everyone escapes. They fight Lucifer, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to destroy Lucifer's Princess-powered laser cannon (the full-moonlight is to be used to destroy the sun, and begin the Reign of Darkness), and kills Lucifer. The heroes escape, and Krillin acts contrite, but doesn't actually apologize to Goku for his behavior. The two boys return to Kame House with Launch, and Master Roshi takes them both on as students. Current Release FUNimation has released this on DVD in Australia and New Zealand on the 26/07/2006 with the Texas-based English dub and optional Japanese audio. Cast list Music ;Opening Theme :"魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!" / "Makafushigi Adobenchā!" / "Mystical Adventure!" :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka :Performance: Hiroki Takahashi :Song Lyrics ;Ending Theme :"ロマンティックあげるよ" / "Romantikku Ageru Yo" / "I’ll Give You Romance" :Lyrics: Takemi Yoshida :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka :Performance: Ushio Hashimoto :Song Lyrics Trivia *This is the only one of the original Dragon Ball movies in which the Dragon Balls are not a part of the plot. *The scene where Goku, turned Great Ape and holds Launch with his hand was a homage to King Kong. The same situation also happened previously during the Pilaf Saga with Bulma. *This movie is referred to as Sleeping Beauty. *The plot summery on the DVD case identifies Goku as a Saiyan, a fact which would not be revealed until the appearance of Raditz much later. Gallery See also *List of films External Links *Watch Dragon Ball - Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Category:Dragon Ball films